A New Life
by Byakugaara
Summary: When a young girl makes a wish on her 14th birthday, she is transported to the world of Naruto. Read as Reika interacts with her fellow ninja, goes on missions, faces dangers and paces together her past. Or more precisely, lives her new life...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story so far and I am not completely caught up on the Naruto series, so this might not completely align with the original story, but it is not intended to, so enjoy I guess? Thanks so much guys. : )

~~~~~~~~~  
I pull myself up and look around me, my whole family, including distant relatives that live miles away, screaming all at once. What is this?! What are they shouting?!

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!'

That's right, it's my birthday!

'Can I get a little privacy, I need to get changed and stuff.' I moan. They are a little surprised at my blatancy but bear in mind, I've just woken up. I walk to the bathroom as they leave and look in the mirror. Wow, bad hair day. I realize that it's my birthday and smile a little in the mirror. I brush my teeth and hair and get ready for my 14th birthday.

I apply a little make-up, but not too much and walk downstairs. My Mom, Dad and various aunties and uncles are gathered round the kitchen table. The table is quite small so we're a little crammed. I go over to say hi to everybody and thank them for all the presents. I barely know some of the more distant relatives as my mum, dad and I don't visit much and vice versa.

I hear my phone ringing from upstairs and sprint. I pick it up from my bedside table and answer.

'Hel-loo?' I say, a bit over-enthusiastically.

'Sarah! Its Alison, new Naruto episdoes, now, go! Happy birthday by the way, I'll drop off your present later okay? Bye!' She screams. The voice fades out and I laugh. Wait, Naruto!? I pull up my laptop from the pile of clothes on my ground and open it.

*click*  
*clickclick*  
*typetype*

Yes! Another! I have to save it for later though. I run back downstairs and apologize for my absence. I am given my presents and open them one by one. A new phone! Yes! The one I have right now is fine, but getting old. Exactly what I wanted! Make-up, hair-dye, roller skates! Yees! This is perfect. I Give everyone a hug and a smile and sigh contentedly.

'Sarah, we're going out for tea later on so we're gonna do the whole cake business now, okay?' My mom says.  
I nod and wait. Everyone starts singing again and I smile awkwardly. They bring in this massive black cake and I gasp. I've never seen so much black icing. I see a little red and arch my head. Oh. My. God.  
The Akatsuki symbol! The little red clouds on the Akatsuki uniform! I scream a little and thank my dad for coming up with the best present of all.

They light up the 14 candles and wait. My mum tells me to make a wish so I do so. I think long and hard. I know its rubbish, but hey, why not? I blow out the candles and cut the cake. Nom, this is some good cake. But what cake isn't?

I go out shakily on my rollerblades and realize I have never tried anything like this before. I shake my way down the road and begin to get the hang of it. I swerve left and right and scream. My head hits the branch of cherry blossom and I fall.

….Ow. OW. I put my hand to my head and feel for a bump. Yep, still sore. I open my eyes and look into the sky. Wow. _Oh man… those clouds are so lucky… so free…. _Wait, what the hell? I pull myself up just a little and look around me.

What? H-how…? I have no rollerblades on. I'm wearing a thin flowing green skirt and a pink top. I have long blonde hair down to my waist. I have a pair of light brown sandals on and I have a faint scar down the palm of my left hand. I have a small dark green shoulder hoisted on one shoulder.

It takes a few seconds to come to realization but I finally piece it together. The wish. It worked! I'm in the Naruto world! I look around me and I'm hooked up to some machines and I'm in a hospital bed. Konoha hospital.

I wait for around 5 minutes, thinking about what to do. So far, I can only remember one thing. My name is Reika. I have no past, no surname, no parents, family or friends. A couple of seconds later a familiar face pops in the door.

'You awake? My name is Tsunade by the way.' Tsunade says.

I leap from my bed uncontrollably and hug her. She's real! This is all real! Unless I'm in some sorta coma... Tsunade hugs me back for the first few seconds then releases her grip and I do the same.

'Sorry…" I whisper.

'That's quite alright, but do I know you?' She says.

'Erm…nevermind. I can't remember anything.' I say.

'I see. I'll call in the medical ninja and see what I can do for that head of yours and we can try and repair your memory. Anything you need, just call on a nurse.'

'Thank you Tsunade!' I smile.

I lie back on the hospital bed and think. Wow. I look out of the window and onto the Hidden Leaf village. I look around and spot a few people. I spot Sakura at the main gate. I squint my eyes to see the next figure. Naruto Uzumaki himself! He is wearing a new outfit which means…. This must be episode one of naruto, the one that just came out!

I look around me and no-one is there. I haul open the window and climb my way down the hospital. I run as fast as I can, my lungs failing on me until I reach both of them. I keep my distance because frankly, I'm too scared. Ah, omg, I'm behind Naruto. The real Naruto! I'm hiding behind a tree around 10 metres away and I listen. They seem to be welcoming him.

Oh yeah, his special training! Before I can piece together anything else, my neck chills from the touch of a kunai. Naruto is holding me…

~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading this! Keep reading this if you like, cause there is plenty more. :D


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a slight prodding on my face and bat it away. The prodding continues and I open my eyes.

'Hey, are you okay? Hello?' I hear.

Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya are looking down on me, confused. I pull myself to my feet and apologize for fainting. The feeling of Naruto must have overwhelmed me.

'Sorry about that, not feeling too well.' I explain

'Its okay, hehehe! Why were you listening in to our conversation though?' Naruto says.

'I recognize you from…somewhere.' I lie. I explain to them about everything that has happened since I got here, leaving out my past life. I think it would be easier to ignore that for now.

'I see. Well lets go and figure out what you DO remember!' Jiraiya insists. I'm not sure how we're going to do that but we all follow Jiraiya anyways. Pervy Sage! Ahh, this is weird.

When we reach our destination I get excited. The training grounds! I don't know anything though! Jiraiya begins to talk.

'Alright, to get you started, you're going to fight with Naruto here. Anything forgotten should be remembered in battle automatically, so don't be shy. Naruto, don't hold back, lets see what you've got. Whats your name by the way?' Jiraiya says. I tell him and we proceed.

I walk nervously opposite from Naruto and Jiraiya and Sakura watch. I wait and Jiraiya tells Naruto to proceed. He runs at me and throws a punch at my stomach. I block it and his next punch and he retreats. He throws a couple of shuriken and I hold my hands up, scared. A few seconds later I open my eyes and they all have their mouths open.

A thick vine is protruding from my right hand, wrapped round both kunai. I take the shuriken with my left hand and relax, the vine retracts and the crew are shocked as much as I am. Okay, lets see what else I can do. I use my imagination and concentrate on the ground below me. Second later a plant starts growing, but it much thicker and is growing a lot lot faster than any other plant.

A venus fly trap. The plant keeps growing and after around 20 seconds the thing is 8 metres tall. The thing opens its mouth, showing its massive needle-like lashes. I think about what to do and become the plant itself, controlling two entities at once. I shoot the little needles at Naruto and he dodges, but one still slices his shoulder.

'Hey, you're pretty good! But can you beat the future hokage? Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Naruto shouts. Around 100 Naruto's appear around him and I lose track of where the first one is. Dear god.

A thought pops into my head and I waste no time. I concentrate my chakra and press my hands together. I make various hand signs and shout: Nature Manipulation Jutsu!

All of the Narutos sprint towards me and I unleash my jutsu. I raise my hand and a massive hand shape of earth raises out of the ground beside me, I slam my hand down as if to slam a basketball and take out around half of the shadow clones. I aim my hand at him and the surrounding trees begin to shake. The leaves of every tree in our sight begin to fly towards Naruto, spinning like a million shuriken.

The shuriken take out every clone, plus one hits Naruto in the arm. He winces and pulls it out. I transform the pile of leaves into a ball of wood and it begins to grow. Before long, the ball is casting a massive shadow on the field. I concentrate on Naruto and bring my hands down quickly. The ball transforms into a fist and shoots down on him. Before I can watch it crush him, Jiraiya manages to push Naruto out of the way on time.

The fist slams into the field, leaving a gaping hole. Jiraiya begins to speak.

'I-I..have never seen so much power, using so little chakra. If trained well enough, your power could be limitless! Above all, you can control nature's force itself, using little or no chakra. The fact that you can control it without using jutsu is astonishing! Like when you caught the shuriken.' He says.

'Thanks' I say, unsure what to say.

We proceed back into the town and I see we're going to see Tsunade. When we arrive, Sakura and Naruto disperse and Jiraiya tells me to wait outside. I pick up little of the conversation.

'…..Rock Lee…Hinata…would be…..Yamato…'

I can't piece together completely what they're talking about, but I have an idea. Jiraiya steps out of the room and and closes the door.

'Since you really don't remember what has happened to you, Tsunade has allowed you to stay in the hospital for now. Ask her for anything you want or need, she is happy to help. I have to go do some err, research, but we'll talk later. Oh, good work today.', and with that he leaves.

I stand for a second, unsure what to do first, then an idea comes to mind. I walk into the room. Tsunade looks up from her paperwork and waits for me to speak.

'Hello Tsunade! I was just wondering, will I be allowed to stay here until I figure out what has happened to my memory?' I ask.

'Of course, actually, we need to speak about that. I have arranged for medical ninjas to probe your mind for any clues on what has happened to you. They are currently on an important mission, but I'll call you when they're available. For now, you are free to do whatever you wish.' She informs me.

'Oh, thank you. May I train in the training grounds for a while?' I ask.

'Yeah, sure. Here is some ryō, go buy some supplies, shuriken, maybe a weapon if you want.' She says, handing me over the money.

I thank her again and hop out the room, very happy. Now, what to buy…?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry I took so long to post a third chapter, I was on holiday. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D I do this purely for my enjoyment but I'm just posting this on here for people who might want to read it. Lets get started. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walk out into the village and look around a little. I see a few shops and I don't know where to start. I look around and spot a familiar face. Tenten! I run up to her and begin to speak.

'Hello! Sorry, I'm a little new here. I've lost my memory and will be staying here until I regain it completely. Tsunade has allowed me to buy some supplies… could you maybe show me around?' I ask, extremely nervous. Out of all people, Tenten should be the best to help.

'Yeah sure! I use a lot of ninja weapons, so you picked the right girl!' She says, happy to help a fellow ninja.

She shows me the various stores and we walk into one. The walls and lined with a large variety of ninja weapons, kunai, shuriken, swords and others. I look around for a while and ask the lady at the desk if I can try a few. She smiles, nods and I pick up a kunai.

I aim at the target on the wall and throw. It jams right in the middle of the target. I smile and grab a huge sword. I try to swing with it, but the weight is overwhelming and I give up with a sigh. I ask if there are any shorter swords and she hands me a thin, durable samurai-sword. I swing it around a couple of times and slice the air with great speed. This is the one.

I buy the sword and multiple shuriken and come up with an idea. Maybe channeling the power of my chakra through an object of nature would help me release my power? I'll keep that in mind. I thank the lady and leave with Tenten. We walk towards the forest while I tell her idea and she smiles. We walk a while and I press her for her Idea but to no avail.

She stops walking and we approach a bamboo tree. Wait a sec.. Yes, Tenten, thank you! She tells me her idea and we get to work. I chop parts of the bamboo stalk off and measure this and that. She begins taking apart my sword and after around and hour, we're done. I grab the large bamboo stalk and pull one end. The sheath comes off, revealing a thin sword with a bamboo handle. I can use the sword as a weapon in and out of the sheath!

I thank her for everything and as she walks away, I realize. My first friend! Well, in this world. I see a vine nearby and chop a long strip of it. I concentrate hard and open my fist. A thick vine wraps around my waist and both ends become one, forming a belt around me. I make a perfect hole with my powers and sheath the bamboo through it. I realize I am not fully aware how to use the weapon and venture further into the trees.

I find a tall thick one on its own and reveal the sword. I slice the trunk and it makes a small cut. I frown and wave my arms around faster. I slice up, down, left and right until my wrists are killing me. I see the sword has cut half-way through the trunk. I give it a shove without thinking and gasp. A hear a creak. The massive tree was slowly beginning to collapse. I see a little boy a distance away and gasp. I sheath the sword and jam the bamboo into the ground. I focus on the cut and channel my chakra into it. I see the wood begin to sew itself together and try harder. The weight of the tree was unbelievable! Just as I think I can't do anymore, the tree is completely repaired.

I smile and gasp, completely out of breath. I place my right hand on the trunk and and an apple falls from a branch above, even though the tree is MUCH bigger than an apple tree. I crunch into it and sigh. I eat around half of it and have an idea. I want to try something. I clench the apple in both hands and stroke it with the left one, channeling the remains of my chakra into it. After around five minutes I stop and take a look. Completely wooden! I can use that to my advantage while on missions.

I walk back to the hospital and I see Tsunade talking to man, ingured from a mission. I wait outside the room. When she is done, I approach her.

'Hey! Look at this!' I show her my sword and she is very impressed. I sheath the sword. 'I managed to do this too!' I show her the apple. Her eyes widen and I give it to her.

'I was looking for you actually. For now, since you're staying, I have arranged for you to join a team. I was going to change them around anyway.' She says. She shows me a piece of paper and I read.

_~Team Yamato~_

Rock Lee.  
Hinata Hyuga.  
Reika.

I smile and hug her. This team are amazing! Rock Lee, fast and very advanced with close-ranged fighting. Hinata, very accurate, advanced close-ranged and the use of her Byakugan will help and me….I don't know what I'm good at yet. I have a meeting with them tomorrow morning in the Training Grounds. I walk to my room and get an idea.

I realize it will require great chakra so I get in a few hours sleep. Zzzzzz… I sleep until midnight and realize how hungry I am. I walk outside and venture quietly into the trees. I make myself a banana from my own chakra and begin. I grab the bamboo and jam in into the ground.

With all my power, I picture a small treehouse with just the necessities to survive. A thick trunk shoots up into the sky and towers far above the rest. A small vine ladder tumbles down from above and I climb. When I reach the top, I am met with a small room, a comfy bed made out of natural materials, a wooden set of drawers. I climb in and relax on my bed. I grin widely and doze off…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! :D I realize I've been a little slow, so sorry for that, but keep reading if you enjoyed it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled myself up out of the bed and looked around. I groan as I pull myself out of my bed. I stretch and my entire body aches. Since I'm grumpy, I drag the bed to the edge of the tree house and chuck it out. Stupid useless bed. I crack my knuckles and concentrate. I have to try extra hard, since I just woke up but a thick stem pops through the wooden floor and a large human-size leaf unfolds. I lie on the leaf and it curls around me warmly.

Good. I get up, pick up the bamboo-sword and slide down the ladder. While I walk into to the village, I meet Tsunade.

'Tsunade! I've built a little house so I don't take space in the hospital anymore!' I say.

'Built? May I see it?' She replies. We walk back to the tree house.

'Wow, how long did that take?!' She gasps.

'About a minute.' I say, blushing intensely.

She congratulates me and I thank her for all of her help. She informs me that I have to meet with Rock Lee and Hinata at the Training Grounds. I have to be there RIGHT NOW so I run. I get there out of breath but none of them have arrived yet. In a matter of seconds, the leaves on the ground fly and Rock Lee is standing before me.

'Hello! "_I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast — Rock Lee!_"! He exclaims. I remember that from somewhere else and laugh a little. We begin to talk and as we're waiting for Hinata, decide to train a little. He shows me some blocks and counters to render a Ninja useless. I smile at him and show him my bamboo sword.

Before he can try with it, HInata and Yamato rush towards us together. 'Hello, I am your new sensei, Yamato. Sorry for being late, I was helping a child with an errand and Hinata joined me. Hinata, Rock Lee, this is Reika. She has forgotten everything about her life and until we help her figure it out, she will be staying here.' He says, smiling at me. I shake Hinata's hand and she turns red.

He asks us to show each other our basic skills, abilities and see how we can work together. Rock Lee smiles and runs circles around us in seconds, he runs straight for me, then somehow taps me on the back behind me. I would expect nothing less from him! Amazing!

Hinata boosts her confidence a little then asks us to attack her. Rock Lee tries to punch her but Hinata strikes him three times and and gasps. I then jump and kick from behind but she swipes my leg with her palm and I hit the ground with my face. Wow! I brush of the dirt and it's my turn.

I gulp and prepare myself. Alright. I tell them I'm not very good at close distance attacks and know blocks. Hinata and Rock Lee come for me and I stand still, confusing them. A stealthy, thin vine shoots out of the ground behind them and grows rapidly, wrapping them up quickly. After a couple of seconds, they are hog-tied on the ground.

I hop back a few metres and think. I cough and two seeds come out of my mouth. Ew. I throw them into the ground before me but they don't see. As they cut themselves free two one-metre trees grow infront of me. Rock Lee and Hinata stand up and the trees begin to wiggle and change shape after a few seconds, they are identical to their attackers!

I can control either clone without slowing down myself. The clones continue to fight Rock Lee and Hinata but they forget about me. I get carried away and throw a few shuriken. Yamato jumps infront and hits away both shuriken. Yamato claps and we stop the training.

Both Hinata and Rock Lee praise me and the clones stop moving and turn into human-size sculptures. Yamato calls us together and we discuss our abilities. We decide Rock Lee and Hinata will be attacking on our missions, on the front-line essentially while Yamato and I attack from a distance. Yamato has wood-style jutsu so we work well as a team.

Yamato whispers in my ear and I realize his idea is great! I spit out one seeds and realize I can use my clones as training dummies, as it takes me so little effort. I throw the seed far and watch a Naruto sprout from the ground. I manage to put enough chakra into the clone for it to make decisions of its own and it used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Rock Lee and Hinata been fighting off the masses of clones while me and Yamato work together. He grows a massive hedge with small thin leaves. I aim a fist at the army of Naruto clones and every last leave hurls toward them like small green shuriken. After my attack, all but one clone is left and I try and extract the remaining chakra out of it, to kill it.

What the…?

'Arghhhhh! Why are there so many of me and why are you attacking me?' Naruto screams at the top of his squeaky little voice. Haha, it was the real Naruto! We tell him what had happened and he frowns. All of us decide that we're tired and head to Ichiraku Ramen.

After a few bowls we say farewell and return to our duties. Rock Lee and I have nothing better to do so I show him my house and we decide to practice outside of it. We decice to swap roles in this fight and he has my sword while I have to use Taijutsu. He shows me a lot of techniques and I try them on him. None of them work on him obviously, but I manage to get the hang of one or two kicks. We practice for something like five hours and I say goodbye to him also.

I sigh happily and train on my own with my sword on a nearby tree. I'm tired out but I push myself and produce another seed. I make a clone of myself and fight the clone, both of us using swords. After two hours, I'm completely exhausted, but know a few more punches, kicks and sword techniques. I climb into the treehouse, drop my sword and collapse onto the bed…..I overdid it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you very very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I have been flooded with homework recently so expect the updates to be a bit….All over the place. THANK YOU! :D Oh and feel free to review this. Any ideas or suggestions and I'll be sure to include them into my story! Byee! :D


	5. Chapter 5

I open one eye and look into the sky. I open both eyes and realize something. It's a full moon. Aw, damn it. I pull myself up and rub my eyes for a minute. The training yesterday really took a lot out of me. Must remember to limit myself from now on, everything hurts! I look up again and the sky is covered in a sheet of stars, the moon shining right in the middle of it all. It's beautiful.

Wait a second. Something is wrong here. From all that training, I should be fast asleep by now. What's going on?...

I grab my sword and slide down the ladder. I crack my knuckles and begin. I place both hands on a nearby tree and extend it, so that its double the size of any of the others. I climb up the tree quietly and rest on the highest branch, hidden behind some leaves. I look around me, ignoring the immense beauty of the village and look for any hint of disturbance. There!

I see a blur of white and black and throw a kunai. The sound of footsteps stops and I hear a familiar scream. My heart skips a beat and I slide down the tree, tears streaming down my face as I rush off too find a wounded Naruto. It couldn't off been him. I refuse to believe it.

I see the figure lying, face on the ground with a kunai. I run towards him I realize something is different. He's…black and white? I hear a hissing and Naruto begins to blur. I run backwards and a cloud of smoke is given off. I take a look at the wooden doll on the ground.

The think changes colour and shape and after something like a minute, has completely transformed into Rock Lee! The doll stands up and I prepare. After all the training with him, It has helped me to understand how he works. He runs up to me and I jump back as his kick misses my face. I pull the sword out of the sheath and slice at the neck of the doll.

The wooden head flops to the ground aswell as the rest of the body. I sigh and quickly rush towards the doll. I chop each limb into individual pieces and tie them together with some rope I found. As I do so, each limb turns white and black and the Sakura doll tries to attack. The teeth of the doll snap together and try to bite me but I extend the rope and the drag the thing down the street.

I reach Tsunade's room and knock. I hear a loud groan and she asks me to come in. After a while of explaining she finally takes a look at it.

'This is a copy doll. These are used as decoys usually, but are first deployed looking like the owner. For each ninja they see, they obtain another Ninja and their jutsu. These are extremely rare.' She says.

She goes to find information on it and sends me to bed. I sit there for a while but don't sleep. I slide down from my makeshift house and decide to improve it. I crack all of my knuckles and grab the bamboo. I breathe deeply and stab the stick into the ground. One wooden dummy pops slowly out of the ground and goes into a stance similar to Rock Lee's.

For some reason, I seem to know information about trees and woods so I begin to reinforce the dummy. A thin layer of hickory pops up from the ground and coils round every part of the dummy. There. That should stop me from destroying the thing.

I decide to try something. I seem to know a lot about mechanics and traps so I grab a chunk of metal I got earlier while making the sword. I see if I can manipulate the metal. I can but it seems to be a lot harder. I form it into a ball and connect various chakra strings to it. I then melt the metal into the dummy and connect the strings to the middle of two surrounding trees, sapping a constant supply of energy from the sunlight that makes the trees grow.

I smile and feel a little dizzy. The chakra I used to manipulate that metal took a lot out of me. I pull out my sword and take a few stabs and slices at the dummy. Yep, that seemed to do the trick. The dummy kicks like Rock Lee and the sword gets thrown out of my hands and sticks in a nearby tree. I gasp but realize I still have to control the dummy with my own fighting styles, even if I don't have to use my own chakra. Hmm. The dummy stands straight, relaxes its body.

Wait.

If I can use the power of sunlight to power that dummy, could I use it for something else? I decide to try one last thing before sleeping. I place both hands on the tree my sword stuck in and breathe deeply. I feel my hands tingle and the leaves begin to darken. Slowly, the leaves fall the the wood begins to crumble and deteriorate until eventually, a big pile of ash lies infront of me, it turns blue and transparent and is absorbed into my hand.

I feel energized! I think the power is exceeding what I should have so I touch the blade of the sword with my right hand and it shakes. I sigh, out of breath and the sword falls to the floor, the entire blade going through the soil, the handle barely poking out. I gasp and slowly pull it out. The chakra has made the sword able to slice through things like butter.

When my hand is on the sword, I can control whether to use it or normally or use the chakra from the trees. This could really help me when in an intense fight. I realize I'm struggling to stand up and decide to call it a day…or night I guess.

I climb up the tree and lie as the leaf curls around my aching body. The bamboo is glowing blue from the power of the chakra…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! Any questions, requests or reviews would be appreciated. Anything you want to see more or less of? I hope you liked the Chakra Absorption Idea! Bye and thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I push the warm leaf and it unravels, I stand up. I let out a huge yawn and look into the sky. The sun blinds me and I realize I've woken up late. I crack my knuckles and rub my eyes a little. I pick up my sword and place it into my belt. I quickly slide down the ladder and head for the Hokage.

I spot the blonde-haired woman groggily strolling, as she hates getting up early and I begin to speak.

'Hey Tsunade! Sorry about yesterday.. I was worried if I kept it something would happen..' I say.

'That's quite alright, I'm happy you came to me about it. I'd like you to have this! I'm not sure what good it will do you but it's what we found inside of the doll. Do what you want with it, keep it as a trophy if you wish. Oh and good job.' She smiles.

She hands me a small black marble-type of thing with a rotating red spiral in the middle of it. It's amazing! I gasp and hug the woman. I ask her if she knows of anyone who knows more about these kind of dolls. She replies no but asks me to follow her. We arrive in her office and she rakes through drawers, throwing papers everywhere. She stops.

She hands me a small, thin book and tells me it's about ninja weapons and has info on it. I thank her again and pay her for the book. She pushes away the money but I insist and tell her it's a thanks for letting me stay here. I wave goodbye and sprint back to my treehouse.

I climb up the ladder and lie on my…leaf. It feels strange saying that. I open the book and flick through it. Shuirken, Kunai, blah blah blah.. COPY DOLLS! I speed-read it and find out how people make them. I climb down the ladder and stand beside the doll. I smile and realize this will take no work with my wood skills.

I grab the thing and push it into where the eyes would be, morphing the wood like butter. The spiral is facing outwards, like one slightly massive eye. Now I need something to power it… If this thing was going to be going anywhere with me, I can't constantly rely on chakra. Hmm. I grab an old backpack I gathered earlier and fasten it on the doll.

I unsheath my sword and the power absorbed from it earlier is begging me to let it out. I submit to the imaginary voices and walk towards a small tree with an evil smile on my face. I slice the sword through the air around seven times and the entire tree is reduced to pieces.

I place as many chunks of the tree into the backpack and fasten the bag on tight onto the doll. I wrap some of the chakra thread stuff around the wood, through the bag and onto the doll. I jump back as the thing shakes.

The spiral begins to rotate faster and faster, almost hypnotizing me, until it whirrs around so fast it's just a medium-sized red dot in the middle of the eye. Almost suddenly the thing transforms into Rock Lee. The only difference being the bag on its back and the black-eye sticking out of the forehead of the doll, like a third eye.

The thing looks at me as if waiting for an order. I think and signal for the thing to follow me. We walk through the hidden leaf village, the eye spotting almost every ninja in here! This could be useful. Very useful. Every time it sees a person, the spiral stops moving for a couple of seconds, almost as if to analyze them!

We return to my treehouse and hang outside of it. I breathe out and place my right index finger on the spiral. It goes yellow and I fall to the ground. I feel like I've just been slapped. Suddenly, I have all of the things he saw on the way, into my brain. It's also a good spy!

I think of some of the ninjas the doll spotted and focus on Tsunade. It transforms into Tsunade and I smile. I ask it to perform a jutsu of Tsunades and it just smiles. It leads me to an empty spot and the Tsunade doll raises its foot up and brings it down on the ground.

The first thing I notice it the massive crack on the ground and dirt flying into my face. I fall flat on my face and stand up. The thing grins from the middle of the crater. I gasp and realize this thing could be used for battle, replicating others jutsu even. I decide to call the thing… Ai.

We were in the village for a lot lot longer than I imagined… I look up at the sunset and sigh. I feel kind of bad cause I don't miss my family at all..I push the thought out of my head and whistle on Ai. It climbs up the ladder and sits beside me on the side of the treehouse, facing down. I want to experiment a little with AI.

I concentrate really really hard on more than one person at once to see what happens. After a few minutes, I release my finger from Ai's eye and smile. Rock Lee holding my bamboo sword! I realize this takes a lot lot more chakra but would help a lot. Rock Lee stands up and swings the thin sword so fast all I can see is a faint reflection. He sits back down again and I notice something.

The moon also supplies chakra and I change Ai's source of chakra from the bag to the moon. It makes Ai a lot slower and vulnerable, but as soon as he sees a threat it will change to the backpack, alerting him suddenly. I quickly change the doll into Yamato with my sword and go to bed.

I lie on the leaf and close my eyes. I quickly check my purse and sigh. No money. Really need to find another source of income tomorrow…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! As usual, review and any suggestions? Send me a message! Any criticism will be appreciated so go for it. Thanks so much. :D


End file.
